we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarasaland Gossip
Welcome to the Sarasaland Gossip plaza! Here you will find rumours, theories, fan-made content, and the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. The information below may be unofficial and lack a sufficient, concrete source of evidence, so please be aware that material you read on this Sarasaland Gossip page may not be 100% credible. Rumours Below are a list of rumours since creation of this wikia revolving Daisy. We Are Daisy Wikia is simply relaying the information here. If you have seen any rumours, feel free to add them to this section with a link to your source by editing this page or leaving a comment below. Note: Rumours that have been proven false will be labeled as "BUSTED" and placed towards the bottom, while ongoing indefinite rumours will remain towards the top. Daisy will be playable in Mario Kart Arcade GPDX An image uploaded from the official Mario Kart Arcade GPDX website showed that, over the course of a few years, the arcade machines would allow for "fan favourite" characters to become playable through DLC. The image showed Metal Mario, Rosalina, and Daisy (pictured). So far, both Metal Mario and Rosalina have been made playable through DLC. Does this mean Daisy will soon be DLC for these arcade machines? Or have the machines originally planned to include Daisy but decided to change their plans? It has been a long time since the arcade machines have received any DLC or updates, so maybe they will not receive anymore due to budget cuts? Regardless, it appears Daisy had been planned at one stage in development. Daisy appears in Mario is Missing In the game Mario is Missing! (for the NES version released in 1992), Mario is kidnapped by Bowser and Luigi is the protagonist. During one point in the game, Luigi must receive information from a woman in an information booth to advance. What is interesting is that this woman inside the information booth looks very similar to Princess Daisy (pictured left). The similarities begin with the woman's crown on her head, which already provides implications to the woman being a princess. Although the jewel colours (if any) on her crown cannot be distinguished, visible turquoise-like earrings are clearly visible near her ears, along with a turqoise amulet with four white petals surrounding it. On a more macroscopic level, the woman's hair colour is brown, and she appears to be wearing a yellow dress with short, white gloves (some of the skin of her arms is visible). While the sprite for this woman has clear connections to the Princess Peach sprite used in Super Mario World, the similarities to Princess Daisy's insignia of the time outweigh the similar base sprite to Peach, almost surely confirming the woman is not Princess Peach at the very least. From a historical point of view, the timeline of Super Mario Land (1989) and Mario is Missing! (1992) While this apparition has never been outright confirmed to be Daisy, the similarities are striking. In addition, there are multiple information booths throughout the game with different women in each, depending on the location in game. Another woman of interest is the one picture right: a woman with blonde hair and blue dress. The receptionist at the information center in this center looks like Daisy as well, in a different manner. As the date of Mario is Missing! ''was created at a time when Daisy's official colour scheme and character attributes was still being experimented with, a particular one-time appearance of Daisy depicted her in a blue dress with yellow hair in ''NES OPEN Tournament Golf ''which was released in 1991, ''just one year before Mario is Missing! ''(1992). As such, the game developers of ''Mario is Missing! ''most likely saw Daisy's latest colour change in her blue dress and decided to incorporate that variant of Daisy in the game as well. The blonde hair and blue dress with '''short sleeves '''heavily correlate to Daisy's depiction from ''NES OPEN Tournament Golf ''cover. 'Daisy themed Yoshi originally intended for Yoshi's Woolly World?' There is a Orange-themed Yoshi with Daisy's colours and flower insignia which can be unlocked in Yoshi's Woolly World. While it alludes to Daisy's primary colours, as well as having an orange on its nose as a nod to Princess Orange, the costume lacks some skin details the other two Princess' (Peach and Rosalina) Yoshis have. Could this costume have potentially been the Yoshi unlocked through a Daisy amiibo, but after finding out that the theoretical Daisy amiibo was canceled, the development team of Yoshi's Wooly World just made it a random unlock? Or are the resemblances just a coincidence? '''Daisy has a Sports Outfit Costume for Super Mario Maker' Before the official announcement of her costume in the 15th of January, a fan (Kinja) published a message on Twitter in December to say that he discovered two costumes for Daisy on the Super Mario Maker Japanese official site: Two or three days later, he admitted that it was a fake and that he created them. He wanted to show to Nintendo that Daisy was very wanted for Super Mario Maker, but disappointed a lot of people. Eventually, she did get in, with a sprite that looks slightly different to this fan render - dress only (no sports outfit) Daisy has a major role in Paper Mario for Wii U Rumours stated that there would be a new Paper Mario game for the Wii U, where the next Paper Mario would take place in Sarasaland with Daisy given a major role. The person who launched this rumour apparently was correct in previous "leaks" and predicted several games's details before they were made known to the public. Later on, the same person stated there would be a Nintendo Direct in February talking about this new game and Daisy in it. However, by the time February passed, there was no Nintendo Direct, and several members reached out, to which the original source stated: "And with that said I'm asking you to leave me alone. Pass the message onto your good buddy memoryman too please. I have too much going on with my personal life to worry about Internet forums. I wish you nothing but the best Michael." This rumour at this point was most likely proven false as when the original source was questioned why his claims did not come true, his response made no attempts to come up with an excuse of defense, possibly admitting he was lying. Later on, a Nintendo Direct aired on March 3rd, where a new Paper Mario game for the Wii U was announced, Paper Mario: Colour Splash, which takes place in Prism Island and showed off Paper Peach and Paper Mario exploring the new land. Could the original leaker have been originally told there would be a new paper mario game in a new land, and the leaker used their imagination to imply that Sarasaland was this new land? No one will know for sure, but Sarasaland would definitely have been a more interesting choice! Fanart Since we have received so many fanart submissions, we have relocated them to the [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/FanArt FanArt page]. Feel free to go there and submit your very own fanart to the collection! Fan-made games Here are Daisy's appearances in some games created by fans (some based on official Nintendo game's level editors, others through third-party programs).: Super Mario Maker - Super Daisy Land, by Atomic_D: Daisy will have to travel through Sarasaland in order to prove that her too can be a part of a main adventure! The seventh world features a new style of levels: you'll have to find the five red coins or the key which will allow you to open the path to the end! - Super Luigi Bros, by CutterL: you play as Luigi and a Daisy costume is hidden somewhere in the different levels, find her and try to keep her until the end! - Daisy saves the day!, by Maveo83: like it is said, it's up to Daisy to save the day, she'll manage to defeat Bowser at the end. - Peach, Daisy or Rosalina?, by Maveo83: you have to choose between Peach, Daisy or Rosalina costume to finish each level. Each costume corresponds to a specific travel! Miscellaneous - Super Daisy Land: Daisy has to save Luigi from Tatanga and has to travel through Sarasaland. - Super Princess Daisy: Daisy is a palette swap of Peach from Super Mario Bros 2. - The Great Mission to Save Princess Daisy: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina have to save Daisy from Bowser. - Super Mario: Pearls of Wisdom: Tatanga stole the Pearls of Wisdom and wants to rule the world. Mario will manage to defeat him. Daisy is the boss of the water Pearl. At the end, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy share good time on the Daisy Cruiser. Gossip Below you will find many miscellaneous topics regarding Daisy, with gossip and theories tossed around. Feel free to debate about the gossip in the comment section below! Rosalina Rivalry It is long believed that Princess Daisy has a rivalry with Rosalina. Since the creation of Rosalina, a lot of fans have the feeling that not only Daisy, but the fan's voices themselves have been neglected and unheard, while Nintendo selectively hears "Rosalina = Money. Put Rosalina in everything. Rosalina comes first!". Rosalina appears absurdly everywhere such as Super Smash Bros. , Mario & Luigi Puzzles & Dragons, Mario LINE Stickers, and even a mini toy-Rosalina in Mario & Friends amiibo challenge, while Daisy is still majorly absent in the games listed above and more. Many people think that Rosalina took Daisy's place, which can be directly seen in the initial video footage for the Mario Kart 8 Direct, where, during a segment, the video highlighted some character combinations, and while Peach got some spotlight, Daisy was not mentioned. Instead, the video showed off Rosalina, riding in the Sports Bike which was decorated with clear references to Daisy. Additionally, in one of the first trailer videos of Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Nintendo focused on a match between Daisy and Rosalina. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy and Rosalina are the only characters from team Mario to be playable in Rhythmic Gymnastics: Hoop (And Mario, who is playable in all events). As it stands now, however, this remains gossip as no concrete evidence suggests a feud directly between the two. Perhaps if another Fortune Street game is made, we will find out if tension between the two girls truly exists. 'Daisy's clone?' Before the integration of the new Daisy in Mario Party 4 (2002), a character was introduced in 1999 in Mario Golf. Her name: Azalea. This woman has little known history, but something is really hitting when we see her: her appearance is EXACTLY the same as the Daisy's one: the hair colour and structure, her eyes, her nose, her favorite colours, her voice... More her too is named after a flower! Daisy appeared after her (in 2000) still in her old style. We could strongly bet that Azalea has been the model to recreate Daisy. The little known history currently known is from Camelot's Japanese site, which states stated that Azalea was Princess Daisy's sister. Source Daisy was planned to be a main character in Super Mario 3D World It was speculated that Daisy had been originally planned as the 5th character in Super Mario 3D World, as evidence of a Daisy icon that dated back before Super Mario 3D World's release date, pictured: This theory is most likely proven false, as other characters such as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and even Wario have similar styled icons, as shown in the Nintendo Badge Arcade 3DS. In addition, the logo for the game has the word "MARIO" in 5 different colours: Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Mario clearly represents the M, Luigi the A, Toad the I, and Peach the O. It appears that this could be a sign Daisy was intended to be playable and represent the R early on, but was scrapped ultimately and the Yellow R was kept to match the yellow "3D World", which matches Cat Mario's fur. Super Mario Land's attention http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/138030649868/in-1989-mario-went-portable-and-took-the-game-boy This highlight of Super Mario Land from Nintendo has lead to speculation about whether Nintendo plans to bring back Super Mario Land to a new game or something else. The creator of Princess Daisy Many people believe that Gunpei Yokoi is the creator of Daisy since he was the producer of Super Mario Land and the manager of Research & Development 1 (R&D1). This has never been specifically proven true, however. Yokoi has never been credited to be the creator of Daisy or any other character. In fact, nobody was credited to be the creator of Daisy, which means that it's a mystery who actually created/designed her. Also, her Mario Party 4 design was a drastic change from her older tan design from the mid 2000's. Wiggler and Daisy Do Wiggler and Daisy have chemistry with each other (can someone check in a mario baseball game)? Wiggler has a flower on its head and is shown to throw tantrums when things do not go his way (as shown in Mario Kart 7). This is similar to Daisy's action from Mario Golf: World Tour, when Daisy scores poorly and throws a mini-anger tantrum. Similar colours, affinity for flowers, and anger issues could all just be a coincidence... or is it more than that? 'Waluigi and Daisy' This has never been proved, but Waluigi could have a crush on Daisy, however Daisy would still hate him. That's why Waluigi and Luigi are ennemies and it could explain the strong rivality between them. New evidence suggests that Daisy acknowledges Waluigi's crush on her (from Fortune Street): "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, Waluigi? I bet you would! C'mon, let's trade shops!" but Daisy does not like him and think his crush on her is nasty "Why did I have to stop here? Not only is it overpriced, it’s run by Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" Petey Piranha and Daisy It appears the two are on good terms. Possibly move to relationships section? Gooper Blooper and Daisy It appears the two are on bad terms. Possibly move to relationships section? ' ' ' 'Hi, I'm Daisy! This sentence has reached meme levels of recognition. Initially yelled by Daisy in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! when the player switches to her as a racer, the phrase has since been repeated on endless loops on YouTube, where many folks either get irritated or find it amusing. Regardless, in a positive light, this phrase can be seen as a very critical point in Daisy's development as Nintendo's wish (or quite possibly Deanna Mustard's goal) to differentiate Peach and Daisy, by clarifying what her name is and who she is. An alternative fan theory behind this is how in the game Super Mario Land, when Mario finishes a boss level he often meets an enemy which looks like Daisy, before transforming into its true self. Maybe Daisy wants to prove that she is the true Daisy (and not just a generic enemy) while saying this sentence. An interview with Deana Mustard with a question pertaining to why she spoke this infamous line ("Hi I'm Daisy") would shed light to an otherwise unsolvable question. Daisy's Kingdom is Wealthier than Peach's This is a very incorporated theory as the clues are numerous throughout many games. The video (right) explains everything. In addition to this video, there is some proof behind it too, through a line of conversation between Peach and Daisy in Fortune Street * To Peach: "Oh, Peach! What a charming little store. Are all shops in the Mushroom Kingdom this...economical?" Heavily implying that Daisy is richer than Peach. Platinum Orange Daisy Since Gold Mario, Silver Luigi, and Pink Gold Peach exist, it appears the Mushroom Kingdom humans each have a metallic alternate form. Based on Mario Kart Wii, where Mario, Luigi, and Peach all received baby versions of them, and both Baby Peach and Baby Daisy become playable at the same time, can we possibly see a Platinum Orange Daisy (and maybe even Silver Luigi) playable in the next console Mario Kart? Maybe the next Mario Baseball game will include the metal variants. Only time will tell! Daisy Themed Wii Remote There are themed wii remotes for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and even Bowser and Toad, but none for Daisy. It appears that Daisy will never get one, as the support for the Wii U has almost entirely ceased, and Nintendo is working on the NX, which does not show any signs to be compatible with Wii remotes as of yet. Nintendo even said that it's not the next version of the Wii or Wii U, but something unique and different, so it would be unlikely that new wii remotes will appear. Feminist Daisy may be a feminist and support female representation, as shown through Fortune Street, where if Daisy is about to lose to Peach, instead of throwing a tantrum, she states: * To Peach: "I'm lovin' the girl power, Peach! Win this one for the ladies!" Furthermore, Daisy participates in typical female activities, even though she is a tomboy at heart: * To Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! After we swap shops, let's go get our nails done! Hee hee!" Daisy is self-aware of her exclusion from Games It appears Daisy is aware that she was not in the game Super Mario Galaxy * "I've always wanted to travel through space! This is gonna be the best game ever!" (Starship Mario) Or Super Mario Bros. * "Whoa! I've heard a lot of wild stories about this place. This is going to be a blast!" (Super Mario Bros.) (Which would later be fixed through her experiencing it in Super Mario Maker) 'Is Rosetta's creation from Disney was influenced by Daisy?' Rosetta is the fairy of the gardens in the Disney universe. What is hitting is that her too has a ressemblance with our princess. First she's named too after a flower (ROSE-tta), she's the fairy of the gardens. Physically, her haircut is ginger and has the same structure as Daisy's one, she has green eyes. Excepted the red dress, a lot of facts could make us believing that Daisy could be a bit involved... Princess ORANGE is a Tea? Long believed to be a soda due to the presence of carbonation fizzing out from the bottles in Sweet Sweet Canyon, Princess ORANGE seems to be a mysterious type of drink, due to conflicting reports. While Tea is not normally stored in green bottles, in the DLC course ''Bellray Sunshine Rails? (I forget what it's called.. someone help me out here? lol) '',a shop is featured before the starting line. The shop serves primarily coffee and tea, however some soda (or energy drinks) featured from the red soda machine are visible on the counter, presumably as complimentary drinks not made at the store. From an advertisement stacked against the bottles on the counter rests a flyer for Princess ORANGE. It is interesting that no green bottles of Princess ORANGE are visible on this counter, however, suggesting that either all commercial bottles of Princess ORANGE sold out, the piantas at the store make Princess ORANGE by hand, or that there are Princess ORANGE bottles out of sight (such as behind the counter). However, if Princess ORANGE is so heavily advertised, why would they be placed out of site? It's more likely the piantas ''make ''the Princess ORANGE drink, suggesting it is either a coffee or a tea. Category:Navigation Category:Sarasaland